T-Rex Adventure
T-Rex Adventure is the first game in the T-Rex series. It is definitely NOT a reskin of Sonic '06. Story Good Story T-Rex has to stop the evil bad guys from doing evil bad guy things. He call up his allies and a bunch of other characters to help him. They eventually beat the bad guys and go home. Villain Story In the Villain Story you play as Evil T-Rex. He goes around trying to kill anyone who stands in your way so that he can take over the world. At one point, Evil T-Rex rebels against the wiki, and defeats Maskut in battle. He also recruits Mecha Mechagodzilla and the other T-Rex variants (minus the heroic ones) in order to establish dominion over the wiki. At the end of the Villain Story, he is defeated by T-Rex despite almost succeeding. Evil T-Rex is sealed away and never seen again. (until the subsequent games) Neutral Story In the Neutral Story you can play as Godzilla or any other character that doesn't really give a sh** about what's going on. In this mode, you can do whatever you want, and fight whoever you want. In the end, your character doesn't really affect anything, expect for helping either the good guys or the bad guys a little bit, depending on what you did. Playable Characters * T-Rex. T-Rex plays like Bowser. He can also turn into his Godzilla 2015 form, which plays like Godzilla 2000 * T-Rex Jr. T-Rex Jr plays like a weaker version of T-Rex. * Giant Ankylosaurus. He plays like Sonic and Shader. * Harambe. Harambe plays like Donkey Kong * Superman. Superman plays the same as in the Superman 64. * Kermit The Frog. * Taod * A bunch of terrible anime characters that have nothing to do with Kaiju * Evil T-Rex. Only playable in villain story. Plays like normal T-Rex. * Mecha Mechagodzilla (bonus character) * Windblade (sounds really edgy, but in actuality is transformer) Plays like Rouge The Bat. * Fat Guy. Plays like Engman. Only playable in Neutral story. * Batman. Plays like Batman, Can beat everyone else BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN * Robot Man. Plays like Jet Jaguar * Other T-Rex variants. (Faction depends on which one you pick) * Sans. He is only here because Undertale infects everything Only playable in Neutral story, not that you'd want to use him/ * Giant Ninja. He plays like Ultraman. * Ninja-7. Plays like a Pokemon trainer. * Godzilla. Only playable in Neutral story * Mario. Plays like Luigi. * Barundabagungasaurus ($50 DLC). Bosses * Team RWBY. Weakest boss(es) in the game * Sonic.exe * Jeff The Killer * Slender man * King Ghidorah * Borodan * MEGALON! MEGALON! MEGALON MOTHER F***KER!!! * Flowey * Freddy teh Bear * The Kaiju Girls * The Crystal Gems * Indominus Rex * Jack Skellington * Shrek (Is Love, Shrek is Life) * Donald Trump * Maskut (Appears only in Villain Story, when Evil T-Rex decides to rebel against the wiki) * SpaceGodzilla * Galactus * M. Bison * The Joker * T-Rex variants * Bowser * Dr Wily * Eggman * Shader * Alien Mephilas * Neo Chaos Darkness * Zetton * DESTOROYAH!!!! Gameplay The game is, in essence, a ripoff of Sonic '06. Sometimes it plays like other games. There is also a fighting game mode that is a combination of Super Smash Brothers and Godzilla Unleashed. There are three story types. Good, Villain and Neutral. There is also a First Person Shooter mode where T-Rex whips out his giant AK47. Reception * IGN gave this game and over 900000000000000000/10 "Best Gameplay we've ever seen." "The only game with Godzilla in it that was ever good" * All the other reviewers gave similar praise. Talking about the stellar PS2 graphics and the amazing hit detection * This game was so good that Toho bought the rights to T-Rex and made a series of movies about him. The developer, me, also got to pitch ideas for future Godzilla movies. * Some reviewers say that the game's graphics were better than the CGI in Godzilla 2014. * Unfortunately, the game spawned a series of terrible T-Rex creepypatsas, including T-Rex.exe and a variety of other poorly written stories. * After the game's release, events very similar to the game happened in the real world. When asked about it in an interview, T-Rex passed it off as a glitch. * The game received a sequel in the form of T-Rex 2. Then it spun off into a whole series so that's cool. Category:Fictional Video Games Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Joke Pages Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Parody Games Category:Cdrzillafanon's Videogames Category:Pages with broken file links